


Dancing, Music, Beer - Just a Break at a Bar

by Digital_Night_Sky



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bar, Dancing, Fluff, Havelock is picky in the beginning but he has fun, Inspired by something Undauntedlily wrote, Just a drabble i wrote and i couldn't resist posting, M/M, Moist is kinda drunk, Music, check out their archive account they lit, wouldn't want this goodness to go to waste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Night_Sky/pseuds/Digital_Night_Sky
Summary: Moist convinces Havelock to "take a break" from his work, due to his countless hours of working -Havelock isn't very pleased at first but he goes with the flow like a champ.





	Dancing, Music, Beer - Just a Break at a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayy my first Discworld fic, hope you guys enjoy!

“Remind me why we’re here again?” Havelock muttered, his head resting in the palm of his hand in exhaustion as he stared into his sparkling, translucent beer that had barely been touched.

“Because we deserve a break,” Moist von Lipwig snickered happily, his glass having already been more than halfway drank as he melted into the sounds of the bar - drunken laughs, classical music, and clinking glasses of liquor dancing into his ears like a melody.

At times, Havelock Vetinari could have a bit too much on his plate, Moist was convinced of this. Of course, a scam artist like him would have a lot on his mind too, but he made sure to take time out for himself and indulge in his carnal pleasures. Where was the harm in that?

Well, he couldn’t deny he could get a bit carried away at times, if there were no boundaries set - which was why Havelock was accompanying him on this nightly outing in the first place. Honestly, he would have felt much more comfortable in a nice, fancy restaurant and having a lovely conversation with Moist, who could be very interesting to converse with when he was, well, sober.

But, here they were. And he supposed there was no turning back. Moist was already talking like he was the king of the world, and Havelock wanted the scammer to feel as good as possible, so he let him have his fun. As long as it didn’t get out of hand.

“Havelock, why the troubled look?” Moist asked with a lopsided grin, swinging an arm around the man beside him. He had managed to convince the Vetinari to leave some of his work behind so he could accompany him, but it was no easy task. The man was just so dedicated to what he did.

“We could be getting a lot more done rather than watching these men making fools out of themselves,” he grunted - it wasn’t that he didn’t like bars or drinking, it was just - now wasn’t the time. They were in the middle of something important, a business opportunity that was sure to emphasize his reputation in the most glorious of ways, but… Moist had his ways too.

“You can’t forget being in charge for one day?” Moist pressed with an innocently drunk smile, his glazed look on Havelock as he teased the man to a blush. Always coming at him with the questions, huh?

Before he could open his mouth to reply, the song abruptly changed to something a bit different, more lively. Moist perked up immediately, his eyes bright, and he tugged on Havelock’s sleeve excitedly. “A dance could lift your spirits, let’s go!”

“Moist, I really don’t think - ” Havelock suddenly found himself being yanked to the dance floor, his hand fastened in Moist’s as the man threw him into a mingle, a smirk plastered on his face all the while. Although Havelock didn’t have much practice with this song, he remembered a thing or two from previous nights and spared himself the embarrassment of messing up. Pretty soon he was laughing with Moist, growing accustomed to the atmosphere and finding himself having a good time.

“Not so serious now, are you?” Moist guffawed, letting Havelock spin him as his suit gleamed vibrantly. Havelock shook his head, his laughs dying down to a chuckle when the song calmed to something slower, more meaningful. Moist held him close, smiling as he gripped Havelock’s shoulders admiringly. Havelock sighed, letting himself relax and being mindful of where he kept his hands, planted on Moist’s hips.

And that was it. He let himself get lost his Moist’s eyes, his mind wandering to places that seemed all too familiar. How did Moist do it? He wasn’t dependent on alcohol to have a good time - he seemed to get drunk off of life, living freely as he pleased like responsibilities were something long gone and forgotten, trivial and not worth the pressure.

How did he manage to capture Havelock’s heart so… so  _ suddenly _ ? So swift and quick, almost effortlessly? It puzzled him in ways where he knew he’d never get a clear answer.

His running thoughts were halted when Moist’s hand reached out, landing on Havelock’s face like a feather, light and gentle. “Havelock?” he said softly, curious to what was occupying the patrician’s head.

He had so many questions, but sometimes they were just better left unanswered. He wanted his love to remain a mystery, because - what was a mystery worth if it was solved? He gently pecked at Moist’s exposed neck, making the man suck in a quiet breath as his cheeks warmed.

Havelock decided they should take these breaks more often.


End file.
